


Cuddles

by AciidHeart



Series: Reader Inserts [6]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Request, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Polygrumps, nonbinary reader, this is nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AciidHeart/pseuds/AciidHeart
Summary: You, Arin, and Barry are tired after a long recording session.





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> “Could you write a Barry/Arin/NB-Reader being all cute and shit. Good ass cuddles and smooches and stuff?” -I received a drabble request from an anon on Tumblr, and I was happy to fill it! Hope y'all like it!

“Next time on Grumpcade, hopefully we won’t be tired as shit!” Arin leans into the mic as you halfheartedly cheer in agreement.

“Maybe!” Barry chimes in. “We’ll see.” Once the recording equipment is turned off, you stretch out with a loud yawn, tilting your head back with your eyes closed. Barry immediately leans into your side and stifles a yawn of his own, resting his head on your shoulder.

“That is officially one of the longest recording sessions I have ever done,” you groan. “I’m just about ready to pass out.” Barry takes one of your hands into his own, gently rubbing his thumb over your knuckles as Arin joins to wrap his arm partially around your shoulder. He begins petting Barry’s hair as he presses a kiss to your temple.

“Yeah, same. I don’t think I have the energy to get up right now.”

“What time is it again?” Barry asks. Arin checks his watch before groaning loudly.

“Close to 2.” You turn to nuzzle your head into Arin’s chest, curling your legs up onto the couch so you can tuck yourself into the warmth on your sides.

“Do we have to get up?” you mumble. “It’s so late we could just sleep here.”

“We should be getting home,” Arin argues, but his speech is slurred, and he’s beginning to curl into you as well.

“You should listen to (Y/N), Ar,” Barry replies. “I think they’re onto something there.” You grin up at Arin and give him a soft kiss. He rolls his eyes, but he kisses you back, with the same amount of sweetness.

“Now that I think about it, this couch _is_ big enough to fit all three of us,” he eventually replies. Barry attempts to quietly cheer, but it comes out muffled against your shoulder. He raises his head again and presses a soft kiss to your neck, burrowing closer into your side.

“We’ll even be the first ones at the office tomorrow.” You and Arin both laugh quietly as you all shift so that you’re half reclined, laying partially atop each other. Feeling the warmth and solid forms of Arin and Barry against your sides makes you smile, and with a quiet sigh you find yourself drifting to sleep, burrowing further into the love that’s surrounding you.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is only a drabble, I'm hoping that the use of they/them pronouns was enough to hint at the reader being NB! It's a little hard to world-build in such a small amount of words without it feeling rushed, but I hope you like it nonetheless. As always, you can find me on Tumblr at aciid--heart! I've got two drabble requests to get through right now, but I'm definitely still open for more!


End file.
